torchwood one hell of a day
by sophie.blaylock3
Summary: the torchwood team are called to investigate a possible weevle attack at a local swimming baths but the teams idea is blown out of the water when non of the evidence seems to stack up


authers note

was bored so rote a small fick i fancied a change from my normal righting so decided to right a torchwood fick this may become part of a biger story but there again it ma not i make not frofit or money from this this is purley for my owen entertainment

i hope you enjoy read and review thanks

one hell of a day

tosh sits at the bar looking around the usually full pub seems empty for a monday night  
its allways full on a mundy night but stuill its nice to have a break from the week day drunks that always hit on here along with the mental crazy of Torchwood here mobile buzzes on the bar infront of here she glances at the screen sighing speak of the devle she reads the mesage

TOSH COME QUICK WE GOT TROUBLE

she allmoste wishes she had never joind torchwood i never get anny time to my self any more she mumbles rattling off a reply

on my way ETA 15 minites

leaving here half full drink tosh grabs here coat and heads out side cutting across the bay

as she reaches the palace side of the pavement yanto gwen and owen pull up along side here in the S.U.V.

GET IN! the door flys open tosh leaps on to the back seat slaming the door behinde here as the S.U.B. flaw's it running 2 red light's

tosh breaks the uncomfertable silence

so whats the trouble? gwen pipes up a body was found at a lokcal swiming complex

andy seams to think its one of our spooky dooes as he so afectionally calls it janto recones its weevles

can weevles even swim owen joked as gwen gave him an un impressed look

the S.U. in to a space the team get out and make there way towards the building wandering through the thiket of police cars that filled the carpark

the entrance was bloked by a croud of uniform one had alredy bean sick doubled over leaning against the wall

special opps owen told the ofacer with comfident air

DI andy met them at the door its this way but i warn you its not pety  
the team redied there selves for the sight that awaited them as they followed andy through a set of changing rooms

the pool was dark exept for the large light's that made the room just bright enough to se

the team ducked under the yellow crime scene tape gwen sudernly understood why that offacer had bean sick the sight that met here was enough to make anyone keel over

a young girl lay at the side of the steps a pool of conjealing blood sweled at the feet

the care taker found here she coldent be more than 8 or 9 years old

do you have an ID not yet i recon there was some sort of fight  
what makes you say that? gwen asked  
the doore to the cleaning closet's bean riped clean off its hinges andy replyed

owen and tosh put dowen ther aqipment and set to work right then ill leave you to it andy left the room

owen nelt dowen by the body got anny thing tosh asked  
well what ever did this definetly wasent a weevle owen replyed  
reely? tosh looked a bit confused  
claw marks to the neck face and arms along with bruising to the left ancle not standerd weevle atack paterns wold you say tosh?  
well they look like the handy work of a weevle.  
to the un trained eye maby, but if you look closely the marks on the fase and arms have bean made by nails and weevles to my noledge use there teeth and pluss when have you knowen weevles to resort to oxigen defficencie  
oxyegen dee what ?  
the chin and throte strangulation marks owen retorted  
but they just look like bruises  
thats what i thought but ive sean my fare share of of shit enough to know that they arnt just bruises

yantoe go and fetch a body bag owen whisperd  
as he retrieved what looked like a fals nail from the wound on her cheek gwen yantoe and tosh stared on now he comanded as his calm tone was replaced with one icey and comanding

wee'l have to take the body back with us we need to run proper teast toxecology DNA that sort of thing yantoe lied to the offacers leaving the room and returning with a body bag and a troly what ever it was yantoe cold tell that it it had owen skared

they loded the now full body bag o to the troly and exite the building and head back to the car loading the body bag in to the boot

what hapend to here andy pulls gwen aside we dont know coming gwen yantoe shouts oh yehr be right there gwen replies listen il let you know as soon as we know anything ok gwen kisses andy good bye and joins the team

slaming the boot shut yantoe gwen owen and tosh climb on to the front and back seats of the S.U.V. and drive off

anoure laiter the team enter the hub followed by yanto troly in toe

busy night a voice calles from the landing

hellow stranger gwen smiles and runs up the stairs throwing here arms round jack

the two embrace then pull away

so how was canada gwen asks

suprisingly cold for the middle of summer

well you can tell us all aboute it later we got a little girl to deal with firs gwen gestures to the body in the medic station jack pinches the bridge of his nose looking crest fallen at the little girl so what happend ?


End file.
